Bad people
by AlonaSteele
Summary: If there wasn't for this stupid musical, everything would be fine. They would be fine.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so nervous! Guys, I'm not american, but I think I know english :D This is my first time uploading a story. Well, if you like it, leave a review! Also, this story won't be focused just on schueberry. But it will be, so if you inrested, please read. Information you need to know before reading: this is 3rd season, their last year BUT, I've made some changes: Emma is with Carl, Finn is with Quinn. This will be a long story about their (schueberry) hard relationship.**

"You can't cut our budget again," Will continued arguing, gesticulating with his hands. Whenever Will Schuester defended his point of view, Figgins would throw his head back and give him a tired and bored look on his face, because he couldn't change a thing, "Last year you said—" he continued, but not for long.

"—Oh, shut up, William," moaned Sue, and closed her eyes for a second, "Your stupid gay glee club doesn't deserve a single dollar from great American, please note, tolerant state.

Sue Sylvester as usual was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, fingers intertwined. She was wearing a smug smile. Her enemy was sitting on a black chair, turned to Figgins.

"Wait, you— " Schuster shook his head and tried to collect his thoughts. Then, he looked at the principal, "What is she doing here?"

"Couldn't miss your fail", she smiled.

"No, Sue!" Figgins finally joined in and leaned a little bit forward, "This crisis applies to all of the clubs in McKinley, not just glee. The cheerleaders will be also left without a bus. I'm sorry, but my hands are tight."

If Will is completely calm, although he wasn't happy about the news, this does not mean that Sue will be calm as well. Oh God, have she ever been okay about something? We know the answer.

"You have no rights," she said.

"No, Sue. I have no money. Rights is only thing that have in this school," he said.

She gave Figgins a very angry look and then stood up, headed for the exit. But before leaving, she tried to play with Schuester's hair. Hell no. He immediately moved his head and clenched his teeth, waiting door to slam.

But just door wasn't enough. She caught in her hands two or three students and pushed them to the lockers. Their bags end up on the floor. Books, food, everything. All flew in different directions. Figgins saw this nightmare through the transparent door, so he opened his mouth in shock. Schuster didn't have to see, he knew what was happening behind his back. Again. Imagining how guys will be pissed because of selling cakes, he took a deep breath and pull his head down. No matter how glee kids are good, they can't get enough respect.

A hurricane named Sue raced down the hallway before Rachel came in. With her sure step she went deeper into the hallway, smiling to herself. Hell, for a very long time she wasn't feeling this good.

 _Yes, I know something is wrong with Finn. I think he started seeing Quinn again. They were looking at each other very strange yesterday when they were singing. First, I allowed myself to cry all the tears over movie "The notebook" and then I listened to all Barbra Streisand's songs and realized that life does not stop on Finn. It doesn't stop on anybody. If I want to become a star, relationships can not be in the first place. They are not supposed to be in my life at all. Here I am, proudly walking to the choir room, inspired by the legend of show-buiss..._

Like in slow motion, cold and liquid slushie flew right in her face. The smile started to fade away as her new gray sweater started to absorb red juice. This is awful. She is cold already. Rachel always tried to crouch and clench her teeth when danger in the cups was arriving. This time, she got lost in thoughts.

"Strawberry! Your favorite," athletes laughed, as they were leaving from the frozen in place girl.

The drink was starting to burn her eyes and cause an unpleasant feeling on the back of her head. God, this watering was very successful. For the footballers. They managed to mess up hair, to get dirty her sweater and victim got slushied before closing her eyes. Other students silently hid behind the doors of lockers.

"It's cherry," she muttered. As she tried not to breathe, Rachel raced to the toilet, not touching dirty clothes with her hands. Disgusting! And cold. She'll have to clean this all day and skip the rehearsal.

* * *

In the choir room, almost everyone was sitting in pairs: giggling, whispering or just normally talking. The bell rang a minute ago and everyone was waiting for teacher to show up. Schuester is slowly trudging down the hallway. Sad eyes, though he usually forcing a smile so kids wouldn't worry about him.

"Hey guys," he entered the room, looking at everyone. No one is crying or fighting. Great for beginning. But something is definitely missing, "Where is Rachel?"

"I hope somewhere dead. From singing too much," says Santana. Will didn't get a chance to answer that.

"No, mr. Schue," Finn joined in, "I saw her, she is in school. Just late, I guess"

Will nodded, but asking himself, why would Rachel be late. That's so not like her.

"Anyway," he clapped his hands. "Has somebody finished the assignment?

Everyone abruptly fell silent, exchanging glances. Schuester narrowed his eyes and waved his hands.

"What, no one? Come on. Don't tell me album was that bad."

"It was terrible," says Mercedes pensive, "Worst album ever," added Tina, nodding, "I couldn't look at my drums all day," Finn sat on the highest riser next to Quinn. "After their album, they looked like pans."

Will gave guy a puzzled look, and for some reason glanced at the drums on his left side. Yes, Finn was looking at them, terrified, like this instrument will start to sing and dance right now.

"You're right, it's not the best album of Metallica, but—"

"Worst" butted Artie and Schuester nodded wearily.

"Okay, worst. But the point is to fix these songs. To sing and play them on your own way. Who knows, maybe your version would be better."

But his brain was saying otherwise. This album is really bad. Will knows that Metallica can do better. Can better sounds. But absolutely every song from causes blood from your ears. After this album you need to take a shower. And maybe shoot yourself on your way to the bathroom. Doesn't matter. Will knew it. He wouldn't sing such horrible songs himself, but for some reason made guys do it. Thought it would be a good idea. To fix a bad song. Thank God, it's just Tuesday and he can come up with something easier.

Will Schuester breathed deeply and slowly walked over to piano and began studying papers with the lyrics, that kids may sing at Nationals. Behind his back, he heard everyone talking again and with corner of his eye noticed a figure. He pulled away the lyrics and realized why rehearsal was so quiet today.

"Rachel," he said, holding his breath, "Are you okay?"

No. She wasn't. Not even near to "okay".

Will was tired of students get slushied every day. Get humiliated. Bullying. And there was nothing he could do because Sue is trying harder this time.

Despite the fact that Rachel spent twenty minutes in the bathroom, her hair was messy again. Gray sweater was red again. And face again covered with liquid slush. In complete silence, Berry reached her seat and sat on the chair. Everyone stared at her.

She took shaky breath.

"First I got slushied with strawberry," she started talking quitly. "Then, when I cleaned it all up — cherry."

"Your favorite," accidentally says Finn and Berry turned around, but after noticing Quinn next to him, immediately turned back. Brittany ran over Rachel's shoulder with her finger, and see what cherry tastes like. Kurt and Mercedes handed wipes to her and Rachel start with her eyes. Again, it stings. No one knows what exactly she was cleaning: tears or damn cherry lemonade. Will was looking at her, but couldn't say a thing.

"Mr. Shue, it has to stop," someone yelled.

"We should get revenge on them."

"Yes!"

"We will have our revenge," he answered, nodding, "When we win the Nationals," it seems like half of the students rolled their eyes. Sometimes, excessive politeness and civility of Schuster would get so boring and pointless. Sometimes, Will wants to slush these bad kids himself, but revenge would only make it worse. "By the way, we have to make another bake sale and raise money for the bus. Sorry, guys. I tried to talk to Figgins."

There was a loud moans followed by what Schuester said: Finn sighed, throwing his head back; Kurt was sitting on the second riser, with his eyes closed; Rachel didn't react because she is kind of busy.

All this baking thing bothered them the first time they did it. You need to decide who is gonna cook. Decide when and where to sell damn cupcakes. And they need to come up with the price.

"And who's gonna bake?" Mercedes talked first and looked around. "I may be eating a lot of cakes, but I have no idea how to make them,"

"Well, I won't," Santana folds her arms.

"We won't either," Tina replied for herself and for Mike Chang.

"Berry," said Santana and shrugged her shoulders.

"No," she hissed angrily, blowing a strand stuck on her face.

Rachel knew how to cook, but at the moment she is just not into it. She is so tired of getting slushied, ugh. Will looked at her for a second, as she tried to clean her neck from cherry slushie. She didn't noticed.

"Well, there's a gay couple left," Santana continued.

"Homophobic!" Kurt yelled and Blaine's hand didn't stop him. He wasn't offended, no way.

And it all started again. Insults, religion jokes and pure racism. Of course, they're all team, but now they can to say anything just to get away from baking.

"Guys," in protest, Schuster raised his hands. But they continued to argue. "Guys, stop. Enough!" had to wait for all to shut up and get back on their seats, "We will find another way to make money. Okay? In the meantime, learn to respect each other. I'm tired of your fights. Alright?"some of them have looked down to the floor, "We are a team. Despite the differences, we've always stuck together. Always."

These speeches became boring for students. Will had gave them so often, kids are already used to them. Tolerance, respect, blah-blah-blah, they knew all of it. They are the best people in school. But sometimes their fights are cause of Will's headache. Solos, boyfriends, girlfriends, everything is just another reason for arguing. Even cakes!

Will had to end it, try at least.

Then he came up with a new idea to replace an old one.

Smiling proudly, he quickly found himself near to the blackboard, took the marker and wrote **Duets.** This should have been a great idea. Well, at least he thought so.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure this is good enough. Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

Then he came up with a new idea to replace an old one.

Smiling proudly, he quickly found himself near to the blackboard, took the marker and wrote **Duets.** This should have been a great idea. Well, at least he thought so.

"Duets," he said too dramatically and slowly walked closer to the students, "What do we know about them?"

"It's when two people sing together," Mercedes's voice was pretty bored.

"Yes. But they sing a song that they both like. Song, that suits both of them. It's like dancing. One feels other," The main dancer of the glee club, Mike, started to like this conversation. "If you don't work together and don't respect each other, you get a bad dancing. Same with the duets," all waited patiently for teacher's summary. There is one, they knew that, "So. New assignment for this week is to choose a partner and sing a duet.

Everyone looked at their potential partner and smiled. Kurt and Blaine, couple of the year. Santana and Britt, of course. Two Asians always stick together. Quinn holds Finn's hand, with no need to discuss the assignment.

"But not just any song," he added, attracting their attention again, "The lyrics must describe both of the partners. You have to find something in common and sing about it. Not necessarily to each other. Point is to sing together"

Yes, Will loved those exotic assignments, which will help kids to work as a team. They didn't mind. Idea with duets is so much better than fixing Metallica's worst songs.

Rachel turned around, hoping to get Finn as partner. But there was no chance from the beginning and she knew that.

"Sorry. I'll sing with Quinn," he said quietly, noticing Rachel's sad look. She gently nodded and decided to look for another option. Doesn't matter who anymore.

Who is left?

That's the problem. No one left. Puck somehow managed to get in jail and who knows when he'll join the glee club again. And glee needs him, cause now it's odd number of members. Hell, even Mercedes went to sing with Artie. She could sing with anyone, just not with Berry. Well, fair enough. They are the most powerful singers here. God forbid them sing together! Some stupid reason to fight will come on their way and Will's idea is going down again.

Well, that's it. Even destiny is telling Rachel to sing by herself.

"Mr. Schue," she happily jumped up of her seat, distracting him from the lyrics. He raised his eyes, "Can I sing on my own? I know assignment is to sing a duet, but I can play two different people. You know, like Kurt did last time."

"No, Rachel. You need a partner, " he sighed and went back to studying songs.

"But Pack is gone. And we are in odd number. One way or another, I'll have to sing alone."

This is something Schuester totally forgot about. As he lifted his head and looked over at the glee members, he realized that everyone were split into pairs, except Rachel Berry. But he isn't going to make an exception for her. Enough of breaking rules. She is the member of glee club as well. So, that means Rachel will sing a damn duet.

Will tried not to make eye contact with her, because he's already regretting his decision. Oh God, he really is.

"I'll be your partner then," he pursed his lips, feeling her eyes on him. He knew exactly what she was thinking. And so did she. They remembered week of ballads, two years ago, when they sang "Endless love". He closed his eyes, just for a second, and one stupid movie have just flown through his thoughts. A tie with gold stars, that she gave him. God, why he kept it? Will doesn't remember throwing gift away. He remembered Terry. Rachel, cleaning his house. Singing _"Don't stand so close to me"_ and _"Young girl"_. And all those crying when the nightmare ended.

They looked at each other, remembering it all. There's a little guilt on her face. Maybe. Will doesn't sure, but soon as bell rang, Rachel forced a little, weak smile. Really? After all, he will sing with her again _? Am I crazy? I know what happened last time_. But he won't let her sing by herself. Not a chance. Whatever he choose now, it's wrong decision. Bad decision. Whatever.

They exchanged smiles. Both of them thought what they could possibly sing? Not another ballad, that's for sure. What do they have in common? Oh well... Good question, worth considering.

* * *

Will stood next to the window, leaned on the wall in Emma's office. She causally sat in her chair, looking at his cold face and didn't know what to say. Working hours are almost over.

"Will, I'm sure you're overreacting" finally, she break the silence, taking deep breath, "Sue is very calm recently. If she was trying to destroy glee club again, you would know it. Right?

"She's up to something. Behind our backs," he said, turning away from the window and looking at the wall opposite of him, "I don't know I— Just have a bad feeling."

"I'll talk to her if you want,"

"No, no need, Emm. Thanks"

Schuster looked worried. He's trying to look okay, but he is obviously not. As he took a step to the chair, Will sat down and put his hands on his knees. So many thoughts went through his mind, and he couldn't catch a single one. Couldn't concentrate. Each time with similar problems, he would come to Emma. They would talk and she'd give him advice. Then, Will would thank her and get out of her office. But now they're not that close as they were before; mostly because of her new boyfriend, Carl, but they talk anyway.

"How are you doing?" Emma changed the subject. Or she tried.

He didn't answered right away: he raised his head and found Emma's wide eyes open. It's like he wasn't sure who she was asking.

"I'm fine. Just, too much is going on right now. Nationals. Sue. Need to raise money for the bus," he sighed, shaking his head. "And yet, I'm a Spanish teacher,"

Emma smiled a little because he is a Spanish teacher. Crazy, right? Everyone knew Will Schuester as head of the "New Directions", but not a Spanish teacher, no. But he teaches Spanish, typing tests, checking tests... And then, he goes to rehearsal, because glee is only light in his dark tunnel of routine. The only thing that distracts him from problems.

But when glee club becomes a problem, Will is loosing himself.

"Money for the bus?" asked Emma, "What about bake sale?"

"The guys didn't want to. Almost killed each other an hour ago," he shook his head and chuckled. However, nothing funny.

Emma Pillsbury smiled sadly and exhaled. She wanted to help, she always helped him, but... if cupcakes are not an option, then what?

"Maybe you should organize a charity concert?"

"Yeah, maybe we should," he's already thought about it. One small problem left: Sue took assembly hall for herself, as she convinced Figgins that cheerleaders need it for practicing. However, last time they not succeed in making any money.

Something would not let Will out of the Emma's office. Another thought in his head. The invisible force. He's not sure.

"Do you want something else to talk about?"

Yes. He do wants. But next problem is silly; irrelevant, compared to what is happening. And yet, Will can't get it out of his head.

"This week kids will be singing duets," began Schuster, remembering his last disastrous idea, "And since Puckerman is in jail, I'm going to sing with Rachel," he sighed and dropped his eyes to his hands. Will's voice sounded so hopeless, like following day he's going to commit suicide. It's not suicide, it's just singing. Right?

For a couple of seconds Emma froze her movements, not taking her gaze from Will. She thought, maybe he was joking? No, bad theme for joking. She knows very well what happened last time. She remembered, and that's what so nervously smile is for. Emma fidgeted in her chair.

Brain drew a picture of her and Rachel sitting in the choir room and watching Will performing. So long ago.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Emma's voice became quiet. Too quiet. Like she was afraid of someone might hear their conversation. But they weren't talking about something terrible and forbidden.

"She has to sing with someone," he said, "I have no choice,"

This is not an answer to Emma's question, but if Will had to answer, he would say: "No, I'm not sure." The idea of singing with Rachel again seemed to him so wild and naive. But two years have passed. Rachel has changed. She's grown up. He sees it, everyday.

Maybe this time will past with no crushes or awkward eye contacts.

"And we need to choose a song that describes both of us, " Schuester leaned back on his seat, "Find something in common and—" suddenly, Will realized how impossible this assignment is. Not for the kids, he hopes, but for him. It will be difficult to find a compromise with Rachel. Or find any song at all.

"And what connects," Emma clears her throat, "You and Rachel? What will you sing?"

In any other situation, this question would have seemed irrelevant, and Will would, probably, be very surprised and confused to answer that. Yeah, they are both in glee club and they share same school. But no. It's not the point of assignment. What do they have in common? What is _their_ story, that they could share?

"I have no idea," he says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, if some of you waited that long! As always, leave a review and tell me if you like it or not. Cause I really need to know.**

Sometimes, Will think he is getting paranoid.

Like, real paranoid, known by unhealthy suspicion. Especially at rehearsals.

When the glee club discuss new ideas, he constantly looks behind his back, trying to catch something and sometimes he peers into the hallway to check. But the hallway is empty. And then he realizes that he's losing his mind.

Sue was still surprisingly quiet. Not a single sign of another cunning plan. No grins or insults after the incident in the principal's office. And hell, Will had always dreamed of that kind of peace in his relationship with Sylvester, but now her taciturnity and tolerance were weird. Yesterday, the glee club walked through the school's hallways and classrooms with the song _Like a virgin_ in support of all virgins, or something like that. A half of the girls did not sing, because the most valuable thing they already managed to lose. Nothing new.

This is Madonna's song! And Madonna is hero for Sue. She had to react. Say _thank you_ for the propaganda of her favorite pop star or to destroy glee again for ruing beautiful song. But, of course they didn't ruin it.

Will didn't know about children walking around the school, singing Madonna's song. When he did found out, he just wanted to find the kids and make sure they are alive. Yes, they are alive. And they're all happy for some reason. But Sue did not move a single muscle, although she definitely heard familiar notes from her office. She did, but _did_ nothing.

And it made Will reach a deadlock. Maybe the bottom layer in McKinley is suddenly moved to a new level?

Hell to the no.

The glee club still gets slushied. Every freakin' day.

Someone gets more, someone less. Artie was spared most of the time. Rachel protects her perfect skin with huge black glasses and takes them off only in the classrooms.

Another day.

Rachel got out of the car and immediately put glasses on, looking around the parking lot. She looked like the James Bond's wife.

Athletes stood too far away and were discussing something, very loudly. No red cups in his hands. Thank God. Rachel sighed and headed for the entrance, but there were someone else at the parking lot. And she wasn't supposed to stare or even notice.

This is stupid.

And none of her business.

Emma got out the yellow expensive car. As a gentleman, Carl was holding the door. Then, he kissed her goodbye and let Emma go to school. Like a real princess on her low heels and wearing a little smile, she walked inside.

Okay. Okay! Yes. Rachel remembered Mr. Schuester, but for a very selfish reason.

Everyone knew that Will's heart is broken. And Rachel Berry just saw why. Why he's not himself lately. Why he constantly gives stupid assignments and makes poor designs. Why he had lost his enthusiasm, which was the thing she loved the most in him. And we all know: his enthusiasm is key to victory.

Maybe that's why he was sitting at the table in the lounge, drinking coffee and checking spanish tests, instead of looking for the good and original songs for Nationals?

Maybe.

In the room was also the math's teacher, who was focused on his breakfast. And in the corner of the room - geography teacher. She was looking through some woman magazine. It's twenty to eight on the clock. Too early for teachers too appear. Students as well.

But Rachel is not just a regular student. She came in school, gave a quick glance into the hallway, and then turned her head to left. To quiet and peaceful room for teachers. Quiet. For teachers. And why it didn't stop her?

"Good morning, Mr. Schuester," she walked up to his table and without paying attention to his wide open eyes, sat down in front of him. She put on the table a stack of papers, folders, and one rolled up newspaper. "I brought a few songs. You can choose, but if you like each of them - that's not a problem, because I've practiced every—"

"Rachel, wait. We don't—" he jumped in, putting away his mug of coffee. As he caught glances of colleagues — who were still there — he awkwardly smiled and almost waved with his hand, "You can't be here."

She turned her head to clock on the wall, and then got back to Will Schuster. Her brain, somewhere in the background of the million thoughts, noticed that his black vest looked great with a white shirt. Why does she even care?

"Twenty minutes before the start. Nobody is going to die."

"But this room is for teachers only, and you—"

"—Anyway," on top of his tests, Rachel put three sheets with different lyrics. Will just shook his head and exhaled. "There's a Barbra Streisand's song, _Memory_. Describes my bright future on Broadway perfectly. And yours, if you want," she shrugged, noticing the puzzled look as the teacher slowly lifted from the lyrics to her face, "Another song _, I'm the greatest star_. My favorite! I hope that you'll pick that one," Will hesitantly took last paper in his hand. "I don't really like Christina Aguilera that much, but beginning of nineties—"

"Wait—no, please. Hold on a sec,"

Reluctantly, Rachel continued to look at Will Schuster. She knew this look, but could never predict what will happen next. What he didn't like? Why he stopped her? Wh… What happened?

After all, the songs are masterpiece.

"Rachel, these songs are yours, " he said, looking down at the lyrics again. He grinned, meeting her confused look. Rachel didn't understand. Like he was talking in Korean.

"What does that mean?"

"That means that they're yours, not mine," as gently as possible Will tried to explain the problem, giving lyrics back to Rachel. "The song needs to bind duet partners as a team. And this," his finger pointed at the songs Rachel was holding, "only applies to you,"

Or a lesson from Will Schuester, how to call Rachel selfish gently. And yet, the girl didn't understand his claims. She was looking at the teacher with innocent eyes and blinking in confusion.

"What about _Beautiful_?" She took another look at the lyrics.

Will almost laughed, bringing his mug of coffee to his lips.

"God, Rachel. It's a girly song. I'm not going to sing it,"

"And the first two of—"

"—No. Look," he caught himself thinking of his hand on hers, only to focus Rachel's eyes on him, but Will quickly changed his mind. "We still got time. I'll try to find a good song for both of us. Okay?

This thing _for us_ confused him, or even _scared_ , and he broke eye contact with Rachel, returning to checking tests. Or he tried.

She stood up from his seat and set one's bag on her shoulder. Time to clear table from her stuff and leave.

"With your love depression we'll hardly go to Nationals, not talking about song for stupid assignment," quietly muttered Rachel, collecting her papers. Abruptly, Will put coffee away again and raised his head to Rachel.

His eyes were surprised. Really surprised. Of course, the whole school is a just store with dirty gossips. There are no secrets. And if there shows up on, two days later everyone will know.

Nothing strange. Nothing new.

But hearing this directly from students? Will definitely didn't get used to that.

"Rachel. Out," he stretched the words and nodded towards the door.

"All right, okay. I'm leaving,"

When the student disappeared from his view, Will sighed and pursed his lips. Next time should her send to Figgins, he thought. Cruel, but... look falls to newspaper, that Rachel seemed to forget. She left it on the table. He turns around, hoping to see her back and call her, but doorway was already empty.

Yes, he Will definitely giving it back. But first – he'll read it. Schuster didn't bought newspapers since last week. Time to see what was going on in the world.

Bell rang, as he pull thing closer. 

* * *

"Brit and I will sing _I kissed a girl,"_

No one from them did not expect a ballad or song about the traditional orientation. Those two just want to have fun, although everyone knew they were together. And no one was going to judge and throw slushie at them.

Everyone was afraid of Santana. Mostly.

The gay couple chose Whitney Houston and her famous _I will always love you._ Yes, it wasn't necessary singing to each other, but Kurt and Blaine were singing to each other. Didn't even look at the audience. They were walking around the room, standing near the piano and didn't take eyes of another. First love and all that stuff. Many gay men – well - straight people as well were jealous of their relationship.

Next to sing a duo were Artie and Mercedes, except that Will have lost interest. Digressed. Lost in his thoughts. Started to sort out the versions of the songs. Tried to look for neutral, without a hint of love. Even if they don't sing to each other (and they won't), Will want to run away from ballads as far as possible. And any kind love songs at all. Eventually, he did not want to sing again with Rachel. Tried that once. Didn't go well.

But what about the song?

Maybe, about happy life? About how great life is?

This is would bond them. It just... it would be someone's opinion, someone else's idea but not their story. They need to follow the rules of the assignment

Will was sitting with a straight face and focused look on his face even in classrooms. Attention of the children sealed to the Spanish tests anyway. _Okay, whatever._ He'll figure something out after school. He got out of his bag Rachel's newspaper and put it in front of him. He wanted to open it, but the first thing that his eyes caught — the huge title saying…

 _Rocky Horror is coming back!_

* * *

Finn is still the same. Silent and mysterious. He avoided his ex-girlfriend all the time, if he could, of course. Quinn didn't always get anywhere near Finn; only at periods or in the cafeteria. As Rachel was standing in front of her locker, she glanced in his direction. And he glanced in hers. And she didn't understand why.

Finn just, kind of like, fell out of love with Rachel. He still care, but in a friendly, not romantic way.

Maybe he just felt guilt? But Rachel has already built some hopes for his return. Every Finn's look was analyzed, like Rach was some mad scientist. Or terminator. But the longer they talked and sang with other people, the faster their relationship was rushing into the dark, empty nothingness.

This time, he was first to come up to Quinn and then, they started talking about something. She had a cute laugh. Finn as well. Rachel wasn't trying to eavesdrop. Well, probably. Then why was she standing in the hallway, nose buried in a locker? For like already five minutes she was twisting comb in her hands.

 _Another glance in their direction._

She doesn't notice Will walking right in her way. But he noticed her look and turned around.

Sometimes it's strange.

It is strange how much they know about each other. Things, they are not supposed to know. That ain't supposed to bother them. But Will knew her problems, knew what she was going through, and knew how much she loves Finn. And maybe, he should say something supportive.

No, he shouldn't.

"Hey, Rachel, " he began softly, taking Rachel out of the astral. Rachel suddenly looked at the teacher and slammed the locker's door with a smile. His face always seemed to heal. Put her thoughts in order. She forgets Finn, Puck, Jesse... whoever it is, "You forgot the newspaper," he lifted it to Rachel's eye level.

"Oh, yeah. It's fine. You can keep it."

"Okay, thank you, " he laughed, looking at the title again, "Have you read it?

"No, I don't read newspapers. My dad bought it, and I accidentally took this morning," she shrugged and leaned on the locker with her shoulder. "What's in it?"

And why Will so happy? Since his arrival, he had smiled two times. As he lifted the newspapers with the right side, he showed it to the girl again. She noticed black title and then grabbed the thing from Will's hands.

"... _The only theater in Lima makes the production of the musical Rocky Horror and in this regard announces audition.._." Rachel stood still with her eyes wide open.

Seeing her surprised, Will smiled.

"Glee can go there and earn the money for the bus," concluded Berry and the teacher just nodded, like he was saying _Yup, that's what I'm talking about_ , "We need to tell everyone,"

"Some roles are already taken, I called the theater, but you guys should audition anyway. Even if you fail, which I doubt, it will be a great experience on stage for all of you," Rachel was nodding constantly to everything he said. She'll get a role. She knew it, "They'll making it once, next week. And they pay one hundred twenty dollars, do you believe that?

"Gosh, are they crazy?"

The bell rang two minutes ago and the hallways quickly emptied, but the two of them continued talking. They were both late to class, but who cares?

"If at least three of you get a role," Will smiled proudly, "Nationals, here we come."


	4. Chapter 4

_I've one thing to say, and that's  
Dammit Janet, I love you._

Rehearsing this song by yourself is impossible, but Will tried to play several roles all at once. He was dancing in the choir room and changed his voice like an idiot, and if anyone was watching, he would have thought that this teacher is crazy. Yup, Sue was watching. But she didn't think he was crazy. Not now, at least.

 _Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker  
There's three ways that love can grow_

Then Will Schuster, confident, dancing with himself, turned around. Made the turn, but did not turn around at 360 degrees. Focused eyes noticed a figure, standing next to the door. Sue shuddered and then disappeared from sight.

No, this time she is not getting away.

After standing a few seconds in the pose and repeating same words in his head "I knew it", Will took off and flew into the hallway. Like a bullet he went behind Sylvester. She didn't get far, even though she tried to go with the wide step.

"Sue," he threw her name at her back, but she only accelerated. Ignoring, "Sylvester, I'm talking to you."

"Persecution, William, is the first sign of schizophrenia," as if nothing had happened, Sylvester bent to the drinking fountain," You should speak to the nurse before it's too late.

"Same to you, Sue," Will inadvertently pointed with finger, "Why are you spying on me?"

"I have no idea what you talking about," when she finished with the drink, Sue decided to continue walking down the hallway

Will didn't immediately followed her. He frozen for a sec, once again marveling at the audacity and equanimity of Sue Sylvester. With a heavy sigh, he took a step forward.

"I knew you were up to something, "mumbled Schuster, again talking to her back, "What this time, huh? I'll get sued for singing songs on Wednesdays?

"You know, that's actually a good idea, Will. Thank you," she said as she turn her head to Will and then cheerfully entered her office.

The door in front of his nose didn't shut, so Schuster went inside, following her. Everything that were focused his eyes on — Sue's face. Breathing air into lungs, Will have prepared another accusing words, but he got time only to open his mouth

"You want to know what am I having problem with this time?" she passed her table and proudly plopped down on the chair and took a swig of something green from a glass, "Rocky Horror," said Sue, suddenly in a hoarse and low voice. Will frowned, throwing a glance somewhere off her, "Don't make this stupid look on your face, you always wearing it."

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Yeah you do,"

Yes, Schuster is surprised, but not because Sue talked about some nonsense again. Exactly! She knew about the Rocky Horror and Will couldn't think of a possible place or person she get that from.

"Yesterday, after I finished training those sloppy babies, I went to Optic City, to buy a new glasses. Old ones start to press my head, and it keeps me away from concentrating," Will stood patiently in front of the table with arms crossed on his chest. "You know who else decided to buy glasses? Finn Hudson.

After a couple of seconds, Will just shrugged.

"Maybe he has vision problems."

"Of course he doesn't. I overheard his conversation with the consultant. He was looking for a large, not for sun, square glasses."

"Glasses that are needed for the role of Brad Majors. _Well, Finn decided to take audition seriously_ , Will thought, narrowing his eyes and returning look to Sylvester.

"That's not all," she said quietly, "Today in the hallway, I saw porcelain with the latex costume. Seeing Sue Sylvester made him pushed costume into a locker, but it didn't stop me. I brome the locker with this ruler," she took the pink ruler in her hand and has attracted Will's attention, who lazily looked at a long plastic thing and gave it back to Sue, "I found the lyrics Sweet a transvestite."

Will raised his eyebrows. He was took by surprise. _Is Kurt going to audition for Frank?_ Last time they had a failed production of the musical, Kurt refused to play a transvestite.

 _It's great that all of the kids taking a part part._ Will's lips twitched into a barely noticeable smile.

"And if there wasn't for you with your annoying dancing, I would have blamed it on my new antidepressants," she said on one breath and leaned back in his chair, " But you and your singing zoo are setting this creepy musical again, and I will not stand for this at McKinley,"

"It won't be in McKinley," quietly added Schuster. Finally, Sylvester is wrong about something.

"Then where?" she leaned closer to Will. He came over to the table, leaned on his hands, bent down in the same way.

"None of your business."

"Oh, no, William. All—All that you're doing with this glee club is my business. And Rocky Horror? You won't get away with it."

Contemptuous a staring contest continued for another five seconds until Schuster grinned.

"We'll see," he whispered and slowly turned around. Now Sue was watching the proud back walking away from her. She didn't see the smile on his face, but she was sure there was one.

And it pissed her even more.

* * *

"Get over it, Rachel. Magenta is my role, and the maximum that you will get is role of my understudy," Mercedes confidently nodded her head, raised her eyebrow and scanned her enemy.

"You know perfectly that I am going to get a role, that's why you so angry," she crossed arms on her chest and tried to shake her head defiantly, like a Mercedes.

Small room began to fill with people: someone came up with a company, someone come as a lonely wolf. The glee club didn't show up in one piece, but they are together. And again, physically. Mentally they all hated each other. For now.

Santana sat quietly in a green chair and enthusiastically was doing something with her nails; sleepy Brittany was sitting on one of the armrests. On the bench at the door sat Tina and a bunch of strangers who were preparing for audition as well. They may be from McKinley high, and maybe they are not even students, but they were not paying any attention to girls fighting. The first five minutes, of course. Everyone was staring at them, awkwardly.

But after half an hour it get bored.

"My voice is stronger and made that clear last year,"

"Your thin Jewish voice? Don't be silly," it raised a smile on Santana's face.

"Racist! "Rachel gasped and turned away, while Kurt showed up in her view. He was sitting on a wooden table, her face buried in the phone, "Kurt,"

"I'm texting Blaine," he said with a neutral voice and not even looked up to Rachel. She sighed and shook her head.

Mercedes looked at Berry with a raised chin and waited for an answer. Maybe she's not waiting. God knows. Maybe she just likes to look and feel superior.

"Magenta can't be African-American," the last argument.

"And you calling me a racist?"

"Woah, guys. Take it easy. I thought there were enough roles for everyone," familiar voice behind the kids. Everyone lifted their heads. Santana pulled away nail file.

Will Schuester slowly joined their friendly circle and looked at everyone. Probably, counting those who didn't come.

"Mr. Shue," on the exhale, said Mercedes. Finn just came back from the bathroom and, rubbing his hands, stood next to Schuster, "What are you doing here?"

"Auditioning for Brad," he waved with hand which was holding lyrics and turned his head to Finn," If you don't mind, of course,"

All were standing still, exchanging glances. Mr. Schuster as Brad? Well, glee club had already gone beyond, so why not go now? But when the teacher breaks the rules with his students...

...That usually is the cause of all troubles. At least, It's better than be worried about possibility of Sue throwing someone with eggs during the musical or pouring a bucket of blood on their heads.

He needs to be there. He needs to know kids are fine.

"Why would I mind?" Finn shrugged and put his hands in the jeans pockets.

"I thought you wanted Brad,"

"Oh, no. No, Mr. Shue, I changed my mind," Hudson nodded, receiving in return a slow nod from Will, "I like the—" Finn suddenly bellowed, raising his eyes to the ceiling for a moment, "Ruff or something like that,"

"Riff-Raff, " Kurt quietly corrected him, still sitting on the table.

"Yeah. That guy."

Schuester nodded again, pursing his lips. Glance unconsciously followed Rachel, who approached to the Santana's chair and sat on free armrest.

Second of silence.

"So I did not take the role from anyone?" he looked, with a slight smile at all the glee members. Everyone look at each other and shrugged, "By the way, where are rest of the kids? I get Artie, But Blaine. Quinn. Mike...

"Blaine performs with the Warblers at the mall. I tried to convince him," confessed Kurt and returned to his phone.

Will turned to Hummel, but he was distracted by another voice.

"Quinn is busy cheerleading,"

"And Mike said he can't sing," said Tina on the bench and leaned against the wall.

Will nodded with understanding and took a deep breath. Raised his hand, looked at his watch and sighed again. All of them continued to sit quietly in their seats. Approaching the strange picture on the wall, Schuester blinked a few times and made steps in the opposite direction.

The door to the auditorium opens and girl flies out from there, closing her mouth with her elbow. The sound is clear - she cried. She run, from one door to another. Will froze, slowly moving confused look to the kids. Everyone paid attention; even Rachel, who is confident about herself since birth. And no one really realized what happened until some man showed up in the doorway. He looked about fifty years. He wore blue sweater. Jeans. Nothing special.

"Next," he loudly clapped his hands and with gesture, he invited… everyone inside? He looked at everyone confused.

"We're from the same school, " Will said with a condescending smile, coming closer to the door.

The man rolled his eyes and went down the stairs to his chair in the center of the room. Schuster waved his hand, forcing everyone to go inside, like a flock of sheep. Rachel continued to sit and killing one blank spot in the wall. That is not right.

Will frowned and waved with the same hand in front of her face.

"Rachel," he called her name softly, and she immediately raised her head to the teacher, "Is everything okay?"

"No. Nothing is okay, " said Berry, like she was talking to herself and rose to her feet, before Will could touched her shoulder, "You know who this is?"

As they were the last who entered the hall, Schuster closed the door, thinking over the question she asked him.

"The director of the theatre?" he asked, walking down the stairs.

"It's Lewis Black, director of _two_ theaters in America," Rachel's voice dropped to a whisper, "Also screenwriter, producer, playwright," said Rachel putting down second seat on the edge. First one she left to Schuster, "and actor on Broadway,"

"Are you serious?" Will sat in a chair and began to whisper himself. The first who came on the stage is Santana. She said something to Lewis, Lewis said something to her and song started.

"I have to get this role," said Rachel and sighed deeply.

Yes, the role would be a good beginning of her career in New York and a beautiful place in her personal file. Moreover, Lewis Black is on Broadway and Rachel has to shine in front of him. He needs to see her talent.

And of course, he will see. The main thing now is not to make a mistake or choke. And damn, what a loss that the role of Janet Weiss is already taken. Rachel would be great in it (she didn't think about Mr. Schue as Brad).

After Santana, Brittany came on the stage, singing some silly childish song about cats. Even Will buried his face in his hand for a second. However, she won loud applause. Next was Finn. He danced, and showed his vocal abilities. Nothing could be seen on the Lewis face: he was writing something in his notebook. Kurt was on fire in his multicolored pants. Finally, it came to Mercedes and Rachel shifted. Straightened her back.

"You auditioning for the same role?" Will asked quietly, leaning towards Rachel. His leather jacket make a sound.

"Magenta, yes," she raised her eyebrows and put an evil smile, watching as Mercedes conquers Broadway star. Schuester sighed and said nothing.

Damn, he even looked up from his scribbling and lifted his head. Rachel still didn't know how, but she will have to sing five times better than usual. She is ready to kill someone for this part.

Mercedes Jones proudly descended from the stage and headed back to Will and Rachel. In their direction, at least.

"Try to sing better than that, miss Berry," she said as she walked near them and Rachel gasped. She quickly stood up and, _not noticing_ Will, with all strength shrank back into the seat, Rachel passed between his legs and the seat forward towards the stairs. It's a narrow aisle. Almost fell (would she fell on him?). And why in the world he sat on the edge? Their knees touched, but she didn't notice. Revenge took over her mind.

Will shook his head; for a couple of seconds turning head to Mercedes. She sat in the last row.

Maybe, everyone knew _what_ she will sing. If you want to amaze the audience, then _Don't rain on my parade_ Rachel knew by heart. The last time they won at sectionals with her Barbra Streisand solo.

Yes, Will heard her voice. A thousand times. Million times. And he heard her singing this song about ten times, but each time he would froze and just listen. He never, for a moment doubted in her. In her dreams. Especially now, when the obviousness is in front of his eyes.

Acting on the level. Voice? Still bravely reaching the high notes. She is a perfect artist and she belongs in New York.

Everyone clapped when the song ended. Schuster literally gave a standing ovation, because he was up next. Pulling the jacket off, he left in the red shirt. Rubbed his hands. For something blew in them.

"Break a leg," said Rachel, as she returned to her seat. He just smiled at her, then, went downstairs, jumped the last two stairs and quickly climbed onto the stage.

Luck? Oh please, Will Schuester doesn't need one. He'll somehow get the role, because he is the best. That's what Rachel was thinking, probably. And the rest of the glee club. Will had it all: acting, dancing, voice, emotions. And the song _Still got tonight_ only highlighting it all.

Rachel knew he was pure talent. Maybe she never told him, but she knew. And she thought about it every time he sang. Danced. It doesn't matter. She felt pity for him, because he won't able to perform on Broadway, but on the other hand, what would the glee look like without him? Will put his talent there, not in his career.

The kids knew that and appreciated.

And why he so easily sliding across the stage? Rachel looked at his feet: just some usual black sneakers. But he slid. Sometimes, he made circles in place. Sometimes, even jumped.

And for some reason, he looked young. Probably younger than all of them. He's not a Spanish teacher, no. Not an accountant, like Terry wanted. This is not it. Performances. That's what makes Will truly alive.

All rised up from their seats, applauding to him. First, Will laughed, and after a few seconds, he was embarrassed and waved to everyone, like he was saying _No, no need, guys_. Only Lewis was still warming his ass on the chair.

"Brittany," said Black as soon as Schuster came down from the stage, "You can go. Santana Lopez too,"

Voice low. Unhappy. It seems they did not get the role. Well that was fast decision-making.

Crossing her arms, Santana snorted and headed for the exit. Brit followed her in confusion.

"Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen-Chang," he broke eye contact with his notebook and found the right people, "You can go too,"

Yes, Rachel is a horrible person, but she was beginning to scream of joy in her soul. How Finn managed to _not_ get that Riff-Raff part – that is unclear. Even Will was ready to protest, because all the kids are talented. He didn't got time to tell them something encouraging. Schuester hopelessly sighed.

"Will Schuester and Kurt Hummel. You got the parts, congratulations."

A moment. Kurt yelled, "Yes" to the auditorium and when he realized that it was too loud, he covered his mouth. Will whispered "Yes" under his breath, smiling victoriously. Yes, this is all very exciting. But Rachel? Will's look accidentally touches a lost in space girl. He even wanted to catch up with the walking away Lewis, but Berry is not an idiot. She ran after him.

"What about me? Did I got the part?" Rach asked cautiously, before Black could disappear in the doorway. He stopped and turned in half of a turn. His lips twitched into a barely noticeable smile.

"Oh, Yes. Rachel Berry. I'll call you."


	5. Chapter 5

School board sucks today: it's pale, hard to write on and it's making awful sounds when you do. Jeez.

However, under Pretérito perfecto title, a word recibir showed up.

"Quién sabe," Shuster turned to the class with expectantly wide open arms, "cómo se conjuga este verbo?"

Who knows, how do you conjugate this verb?

Eyes, full of energy and enthusiasm — that's the thing he didn't expect to see. He never does. He's not waiting for raised hands. But silence and respect — is that so hard? Will didn't know Spanish perfectly and he had carefully prepared for every lesson, like students should as well, and instead of respect he's getting whispering in the back rows and giggling quietly.

"Spike," he exhaled dramatic sigh and tilted his head to the right. To a boy, who's actively bombing classmates with crumpled pieces of paper, "Can I hear an answer?"

"What was the question?" he laughed, looking around the classroom.

"The one I just asked."

"In Spanish? Mr. Schuester, I'm a native American and I only speak American.

Friend behind Spike tapped his shoulder and he turned around to bump fists with this friend; made their personal handshake. Well, or whatever they were doing when one of them make a joke.

Teacher rolled his eyes and didn't have time to sigh heavily, as the conversation continued thanks to the girl in the first row. She started to describe topic of lesson in details, like Will is here to learn, and not her. And what, he supposed to be impressed? Should be happy? No, the teacher just smiled shortly and nodded, because mouthy little freaks are not better than bums. They are on the same level.

There must be some quiet children that know the answer, but keep their mouth shut.

Yes, and it's Rachel Berry.

She was sitting in the second row. In her pink small notebook, full of gold stars on the cover, she has already written a verb and conjugated it in the past tenses. Silently. Not sharing with class, how freakin' smart she is. She is, but knowledge is more important than getting attention, right?

Of course not. Not for Rachel. Attention is everything to her, but right now she wanted to do this work as soon as possible and get rid of it, so she had time to fly freely in her thoughts.

Next to the Spanish book her phone started to vibrate, just a little. Then more and more and began to move. Not for long, because Rachel grabbed him and hid under the table, on her knees. An unknown number appeared on the screen and it doesn't take a scientist to realize it was Lewis Black. He promised to call back so he did.

Her breath became quickened and her lips just twitched into a smile.

Second step: answer that call. But first step is to get Schuester's attention. Not difficult: she gently lifted her phone, and he intuitively looked at her direction. With some gestures, she tried to explain that she has to leave to answer that phone call, but Will just quietly nodded and continued to listen to crazy girl, mumbling something about past tenses in Spanish language. Boring, even for Schuester.

Rachel jumped up, walked past the desks, past Will Schuster and went out into the hallway.

"Okay, thank you, Liz," teacher finally stopped a student, and smiled condescending, "Here is assignment for for all of you: take a verb from the board and conjugate it in all past times. Questions?" as he clapped his hands, Will scanned the classroom and noticed sleepy and disinterested people. He nodded to himself and whispered, "Good."

The remaining twenty-eight minutes of lesson, teacher will sit at a desk, examining documents, tests, and students will continue to throw papers and pencils, be on their phones, draw, or fall asleep.

Will does not care. He does, but again, he's not. As long as they don't throwing chairs and tables at each other – everything is just fine. Forcing them to learn is stupid, useless and pointless. It's easier to let himself and others to relax. He noticed a little movement in corner of his eye so he turned his head. It's Rachel. She came back in the classroom and as gently as she could closed the door.

She didn't went to her desk, but to his desk; Will pulled away tests and prepared for the conversation.

"Mr. Schue, theatre called," she whispered, holding one hand on the table, "They want me to come right now."

He suddenly frowned and leaned closer to her.

"Why?" his voice is almost quiet as hers.

Of course, he'll let her go. Even if Rachel said she was tired of learning Spanish and wants to go for a walk, he would let her. Just because it's Rachel.

"I have no idea. They just said they would like to see me," she shrugged and sighed. For some reason she looked around the kids and went back to Will's face. And his eyes are still focused on class. For a second, just a goddamn second, he looked up to her, "I wrote everything you asked today, mr. Schue, you can check. And that project you gave me, I—"

"Rachel," he grinned, raising his hand in protest. He looked at her with his kind and compassionate eyes. Will always do that. And he smiled, "You can go."

"Thank you," she sighed loudly, in relief and made a happy squeak. After three seconds, she headed to the door again. She wanted to hug him, to kiss on the cheek maybe or something like that. To somehow, someway, express how thankful she is. Not just this, every little thing. But every time she's changes her mind.

And it's right thing to do. She thinks.

"Today at four," he shouted, realizing it was too loud. Otherwise, Rachel wouldn't turn around. In any case, she would hardly have missed the rehearsal. Rachel doesn't miss them, but Schuster felt the need to tell her about it.

"I know!"

The girl disappeared from sight and for a few seconds Will kept the gaze on the door. After, leaned back in his chair.

"Daniel, stop sleeping. Come here, let's see what you've done." 

* * *

It was drizzling rain. Not particularly strong, but nasty. The girl wore a red coat, which wasn't meant to protect from the water. She ran as quickly as she could to staircase; now, it's quite slippery. The porch was empty. As the lobby. No musicals were on the plane list for the next hour.

Rachel sighed in relief, smoothed wet hair and smiled. For some reason. No one is here anyway.

Rachel gracefully walked inside, in auditorium, and no living souls were in there. She breathed the air of the theater and slowly began to walk down the stairs. The seats are empty. The stage is empty. Of course, there were instruments, but without the musicians.

"Rachel Berry," low voice gave an echo in the high walls of the Assembly hall. Rachel turned, in search for stranger's voice. The same Lewis Black, but this time not alone. There was some guy with him, clearly older than him. Thinner. More serious. More serious than Black? But his wrinkle on his forehead spoke for itself, and he's not even frowning, "It's Jonathan. A friend of mine. And colleague in the Broadway world."

The word Broadway to Rachel works as a signal flare: Bam, and her eyes begin to glow brighter than usual, and a smile stretches from ear to another ear. It's like snap of fingers and a completely different person is in front of you.

An updated version of Rachel Berry.

"Nice to meet you," the girl reached out her hand first and the brunette stretched out his too.

"Let's get right on the business. I've decided to offer you another role," finally spoke Lewis, "Janet. If you don't mind, of course."

Rachel ran out of breath and opened her mouth, tried to breathe oxygen, but all she could do is smile nervously and shake hands. Keep the emotions in situations like this — not her kinda thing.

"No, I—" God, where the hell is the air in this room, "Of course I will be happy to play Janet," the thoughts were put in order.

Janet! Incredible. The role received. It is Kurt, Mr. Schue, and now they had Rachel. She felt pity for the rest of the choir, who for some reason did not pass the audition. But the destiny had spoken and fate is on Rachel's side.

Again.

She was too happy to worry about the other kids. First, she'll have her moment on stage. Second, there is three of them. The salaries of three of them will be enough for the bus. What a wonderful day!

"But I thought some another girl plays Janet," suddenly remembered Rachel.

"She was, but I thought you will do better," admitted Lewis and nodded, turning it over to Jonathan. He just nodded and turned his head to Rachel, "That night some serious people will show up. For me, for the theater... Everything has to be perfect. And you are perfect, Rachel."

She screamed of joy on the inside. And outside she just put unbearable big smile, and her cheeks began to hurt. Broadway star believes that she deserves the lead role in Rocky Horror. What can be better?

"But I can't make such decisions, so I called Jonathan. If you convince him, as you convinced me, Janet is yours, Rachel Berry."

What? What could possibly ruin this day?

She was sitting behind the wheel of her car, slightly late on the geometry class, but the girl was still happy anyway. With a smile. With glowing eyes. She was even ready to help people! To put selfishness away, because, damn... For two hours Rachel had in her head same thoughts. Lead role, lead role, my lead role! Maybe I'm used to achieve everything, but when I achieve something I know how to be happy about it.

But Rachel didn't catch the key point, when her look became cold, and stage and the long-awaited Rocky Horror were no longer shining in front of her eyes. Smile disappeared. And it's all because is Friday. The end of the week and the end of the assignment with the duets.

Today she needs to sing with. No problem, right? But where's the song?

Where is everyone? Yeah, where is everyone? The first question bumping in her head when she ran into school.

It's raining, after all. Her hair was ugly wet.

When she reached Will's office, she knocked on his door with a little fist, and opened the door. Empty chair. Notebooks all over the table. He's not here. Then why office is not locked? Very irresponsible of Mr. Schuester. As soon as I find him, I'll give him a lecture. He needs to lock his stuff.

Okay, and Ms. Pillsbury's office? Maybe she can ask her for help.

Easy! Turning the corner... well, trying to turn the corner, Rachel immediately took a step back. Reflex. In the office was the famous trio: Emma at the table, Carl leaned over her, and Will stood in front. She couldn't see his face. But something about the way he stood told her mr. Schue wasn't in a good mood.

Especially the crossed arms on his chest.

Berry touched the wall, watching. And again: she shouldn't. None of her business. Just... just none of her business. She need to accept the fact that adults are busy and leave.

But she continued to stand. No eavesdropping, no. Not wanting to know the details of the conversation. She already knew them.

She felt stupid. Felt pity for him. Everyone knew his personal problems, but hardly that anyone really thought about him and felt sorry for Schuster. And Rachel didn't have to think, she knew. Understood.

His heart is broken just as hers.

He loves Emma. He really does. And she loves Finn, more than her life. And they want to tell them so much…

It's like… It's like the song. 

* * *

Will lost to Karl. He need to accept and let it go, but couldn't do it. He loves her. And he knew her longer than any dentist prick.

All three entered the room and found kids already sitting on the chairs.

"Today, Ms. Pillsbury will join us and," began Will, noticing the curious stares of kids, "and the dentist that we went during the week of Britney" he beautifully presented this idiot, well done.

"And I'm also Ms. Pillsbury's boyfriend," laughed Carl, and easily punched Emma in the shoulder. Will just felt something. Need to throw up. He licked his lips and looked the other way. Carl is just so… Carl.

Kids didn't react. Some of them looked at each other, he thinks. Emma came to visit the choir, not so often, but still. Not very rare to be surprised.

Will waved his hand forward, and then it hit his leg: the way he invited couple to sit down. One chair on the bottom was empty but no one sit there. It's someone else's place. Carl and Emma climbed the last riser and holding their hands, sat next to each other.

Schuster tried not to look at them. And clearly looked irritated and tired, though he carefully hid it.

"Has anyone prepared a number for tonight?" he gently clapped his hands and quickly looked at all of them, "Feel free to sing something".

"Mr. Shue, it's Friday," today Finn was sitting at the bottom. With Fabray, of course. Holding hands like the other couples in glee club.

Will narrowed his eyes, smiling awkwardly.

"Yes, Finn. I know," he sprained my words, not understanding the essence, "Is something wrong?"

"Everyone sang the duets already. You and Rachel are the only ones left."

And what he hated Schuster for? Is that a revange? Who the hell knows. Maybe that time when fate had spoken and he had to sing with Kurt, maybe that's what controlling Finn. Even now.

All members of the choir suddenly donned a smile. Especially Santana's evil smile made Will forget all excuses he was about to tell.

"Well, Rachel is not here tonight, so..." so he hasn't yet invented an excuse and will come up with it by Monday, "We'll perform next week."

He reminded her of her rehearsals at four, but Berry's not here. And somehow, Will's not upset. Not today. Thank God she didn't came.

"And the song? Have you decided what you're gonna sing?" It's time for Quinn to get on Will and to put him in even more awkward and desperate situation.

Yes, that's fine. Most of the time. It is just Emma and her new boyfriend. Will didn't like to lie to the choir. He hated doing it with all of his heart.

But what's another option? Admitting that he and Rachel are like heaven and earth, and the song which connect them both – hasn't been written yet? Nice.

"We have a song, don't worry," familiar female voice from the doorway interrupted the flow of thoughts.

All eyes were now focused on Rachel.

"And me and Mr. Schuester are going to sing it today. Right?"

No. Here it is — a hopeless situation for him. And the most awkward. As she approached the pianist, girl quietly handed him the notes with the lyrics and ignored the gaze of the Will, asking what the hell are you think you're doing?

She knew, if she'd step little closer to him, he would pull her to him and ask, what song she wants. He didn't know. Didn't know anything. And there was... God, Yes, he was scared. Wasn't sure. Singing with Rachel again seemed like a terrible idea. Singing anything. Not just stupid ballads.

Rachel moved away from piano and stood in front of him.

She's too confident and calm. But Will couldn't stand normally on the ground and stop turning his head. He smiled at Emma. At Finn too, for some reason. Smile to himself. What was he doing? What was he thinking? And Rachel?

 _If he knew the name of the song, he would have refused._

 _If there is another ballad, I'm just going to stop her._

 _I'm not going to fall in love with him, I'm not sixteen._

 _What if she fall in love with me? I'm not ready to going through it again._

When their personal the pianist touched the keys, Will and Rachel made eye contact. They had to. They had to look each other and understand that they are still they. To understand that they are all right.

They are all the same. And nothing will change.

Not this time.

 _I've been alone with you inside my mind_ , began Rachel, feeling the trembling breath. Strays. Wrong breathing! Oh God, she practiced her breathing thousand times! _And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

Will slowly closed his eyes, swallowing.

 _Lionel Richie — Hello._

Now, it's time to stop her. And he would have done it, if Rachel suddenly didn't turned away from him. May not turned away; maybe she just glanced. In any case, Schuster froze.

He get it, finally. Rachel is not singing to him. The assignment is to find a common lyrics, and singing to each other is not necessary.

 _You want to say that we're both lonely? Jesus, Rach._

His lips trembled.

 _Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

She took a few steps towards Finn, who his opened mouth and looked at Quinn. Quinn looked so mad and probably was planning a perfect murder after school.

 _I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile, you're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide._

She tried her best, as usual. Gesticulating, clutching his eyes, intuitively walked through the room. Passed Will, which was still standing in the middle and not breathing. Not looking.

Rachel has gone behind his back and turned around.

' _Cause you know just what to say_

 _And you know just what to do_

 _And I want to tell you so much_

Will turned his head.

 _I love you._

No. She had not planned to look him in the eyes, during the phrase. Really, no. She needed to look at Finn, but Will moved, finally, and she had to look. This is not going well.

I long to see the sunlight in your hair and tell you time and time again how much I care, Will closed his eyes, probably imagining how he falls in the ground, but he began to sing. Everything should look as if they are ready for the song. Though they sung this for the first time. Short and misplaced smile touched the Rachel's face. She stood at the piano, allowing Schuster to sing the verse for Emma. Yes, he will do it. He looked at her. Cause this is their song. But not for each other. For other people.

Not for each other.

 _Cause I wonder where you are_ , somehow, space between them decreased, _And I wonder what you do_ , for a second, here they are looking at each other, and voices are merging into one, _Are you somewhere feeling lonely_ , _or is someone loving you_ , it may be that time for them ran slower, but the second has long gone, and Will won't turn his head, _Tell me how to win your heart_ , Berry paused and Schuster remembered Emma, _For I haven't got a clue_ , and now he was silent, allowing Rachel to look at Finn.

 _But let me start by saying_ , the last note. They going in it together. Will told several times not to turn to Rachel. Not to face the looks, because it's bad.

Bad idea.

But he was forced to turn, only to avoid looking at Emma. Why? But Rachel... Rachel was looking at the floor but she felt him. He always giving the cold at the back. Butterflies in the stomach. The accelerated heartbeat. And it would be so much easier... just don't look in the eyes. They're both trying to avoid eye contact. Come on, don't look for the last time.

They are looking.

 _I love you._


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I didn't update for a very long time, but it doesn't mean I stopped loving the show or shipping these two. I'm writing in russian and I was enjoying it so much that I didn't find time to translate it. After all, russian is my native language. I tried my best to write this and translate it, so! I won't stop updating, okay? Just the matter of time. Thank you all.  
**

* * *

"Why don't you just tell me?" Kurt continued arguing. Well, not arguing. More like normally talking, but with sarcastic and sometimes judging notes in his voice. He was looking at her, "I'll found out, one way or another"

"Excatly, one way or another," she shrugged with the honest smile and looked back at Kurt. "Maybe they made up their minds about the role, and here I am, already telling everyone that I get to play—"

Rachel closed her mouth, as soon as she realised and smiled, making Kurt roll his eyes.

Parking lot was placed behind the famous Ohio theater. When these two left their car, they had to go all around the building to get to the enter. And the cold wind was blowing outside. By walking faster Rachel tried not to get a cold. They talked about the role for damn twelve minutes.

Kurt.

Kurt was the one talking, and Rachel was the one ignoring, smiling, talking about different things, smaller things. She promised him he'll find out; just not right now. And she was telling the truth! Since the comeback it past three days and Rachel didn't knew herself if she got the role or not, and she didn't want to scream before time comes.

"Just," he couldn't pull the right words out and shook his head, "Just say whose role with most likely to be yours," Kurt pulled his hands out of his pockets and signed quotes with his fingers.

"You mean whose role will maybe, most likely not to be mine, right?" Rachel tried talking with Kurt's tone. She made quotes with her fingers also, "That's confidential, my friend"

"What is confidential?"

Him. Showed up out of nowwhere. A ghost. Like he's been there forever. Like he's made of air and Rachel could feel something different about the air today. He joined the happy couple from the side of the road pretending like he's been walking next to them from the very begginning. Rachel could have sworn he didn't. He wasn't here before.

Or she managed to ignore.

" ," Kurt smiled making Will smile back.

He said something else. He asked something about the school, about the lessons, and did made it so soon at the theather, 'cause his work day is not over. He said that he found , history teacher at the teacher's lounge and he made her take his place. Though tomorrow she's taking her class to the animal's museum and Will have to replace her. Seems like a fair deal.

So that's why he's here. Not late. That's what Rachel understands, though she wasn't listening. She tried, but she had the need to look, not around but look at him. As soon as he showed up, he was the only thing she was looking at. If anything, she was quinting. It looked weird and thank God he didn't noticed.

After their duet and not planned ballad they didn't meet. Didn't ran into each other in the hallways like he sometimes do with most of the students. It's inevitably, right? There's too much inevitable things these days for them. Could they ever avoid them? And now, Rachel couldn't— didn't want to hold herself so she was looking at him with a little curiosity. With different color in her eyes.

If she only knew he was looking too. When Kurt started talking about the funny the other week story with Walblers Will didn't miss the moment to look at her. He was unconsciously distracted by her.

And only thing he got to see is her profile. Rachel's look was now focusing on the road. What did he want? Answers.

Yeah, answers. He was checking if everything was alright, if two of them were alright, 'cause he didn't get to chance to test Rachel on her "In love" or "Not in love" status after stupid "Hello" ballad. And he wanted to know. How can you blame him? Well, he blamed himself for his fears and suspicions.

But Rachel stayed the same. Will too. And nothing fucking changed.  
Not this time.

When they finally silently rose up the stairs to the doors, Will opened the door for the kids and with a light smile let them go first.

The insides were empty again. A woman cleaner was lonely washing floors in the corner. Such a big and well-designed lobby with high ceilings with mady doors and rooms, and what all of it is for? Right now, for three of them.

Men didn't notice Rachel dissappearing from their view to the dressing room so she could leave her red coat.

"So what kind of confidential?" Will cleared his throat and leaned more closer to Kurt, like somebody could overhear.

"Oh," Kurt remembered, "She won't tell the role she got offered," Kurt exhaled, slowly walking towards Rachel actively talking with cloakroom. When she have time to do everything? "She had her callback, but she don't wanna celebrate early. Doesn't seem like Rachel at all, huh?" Kurt chuckled and walked forwad to the stand, so he could get rid of his jacket.

Will put on a short smile even if Kurt didn't see it. Will didn't control it cause he smiled hesitantly. Rachel who isnt secure about herself - not being herself. Or maybe she's just being stubburn with her rules and principles. And that's so so Rachel.

The stage is theirs. Just for an hour but still. Clean, empty and no a single person watching. Of course, not for three of them but for the rest of the actors who should bring themselves here soon. Behind the scenes are also quiet. There are small and cozy dressing rooms next to the walls, chairs standing in disorder after some previous rehearsal, cosmetics scattered on the tables and sparkly dresses hanging on the hangers.

Rachel clapped her hands and sighed in relief.

Will put his bag on the floor and tried capture the scope of enormous building with one look. What is all this place meant for?

He needed such a deep and unobtrusive silence for a long time. Air smelled like old books.

"Oh my God!" screech coming from Rachel distracted them both, "There's a list, right there. List with actors and roles they play", Rachel didn't stand so far from the list just three meters away. Yeah, there's really a paper with names hanging on the wall, "I can't look"

Rachel began to walk up and down really fast right in front of the wall, shake her hands trying to relieve fear and anxiety of knowing. It won't go away! Rachel was nervous.

 _You are the best. You know that._

Kurt immediately came to a critical place tired of watching Rachel dying. He didn't look at the list and didn't read it yet.

"I'll read it by myself, okay? Don't you dare! Don't come closer," she made a desperate grimace and shook her hands again, harder this time. As soon as she turned her head to the wall again she closed her eyes. Maybe she is being over dramatic but that's what Rachel does, "No. I can't. Somebody just—"

"Whatever happens it's okay," muttered Kurt under his breath and took a step forward.

"And what if I don't get the part? What if I play Magenta?" she looked at him losing her mind with wild open eyes.

"Magenta is a nice role, what are you—"

"It's not the main part, Kurt! And that's horrible, you know that. And I won't go red wig"

Someone took a deep breath.

"I'll take a look, if you don't mind," it was right time for Will to get envolve. He put his hands on student's shoulders and rose up his eyebrows. He expected an appreciative nod from Rachel. They both looked straight at each other, but his look was focused and her - scattered. But still, Rachel was looking and realising: it's the moment of truth.

It seems like she trusted Will Schuester more than she trusted herself. Definitely. Definitely it doesn't have a logical explanation, it's just is. She trusts him, like she did many times before. Even if they not being truly honest with themselves, they do trust each other.

Rachel nodded a few times, giving him a permission to do what he do and closed her eyes and caught a thought. She knows: he's better than anyone else.

The Will's part is to go behind Rachel's back and read the name of the character next to the Rachel's name. Simple as that.

So simple, that Will took a deep breath and took a step forward.

He read her role to himself first. Smiled, but insecure.

"It's Janet Weiss"

And that's all he had to say.

He said that in his weird, suprised, not hundred percent sure how he should react tone. For one second, Will almost forgot that Rachel's gonna freak out right now and jump right to the ceiling. And who he was reading for? Her? Well, he drowned in his thoughts.

 _What kind of thoughts, Will?_

It's all good, right? Right?

A little and loud cheep came afterwards and her winning "Yes!". Kurt just opened his mouth and turned his head to the happy friend, but she was intrested hugging the other person. Not big of suprise.

After all, Will was the one who read the part.

But he didn't expect Rachel in his arms. Not now, not never. So he swayed a little to the side and didn't even touched her back. He didn't hug her at all. Not that he didn't want to, he just didn't know how or when, 'cause the next second - she's gone.

"I promised to call my dads, okay? I'll be right back," it's probably a rhetorical question no one was willing to answer, but Kurt sort of nodded anyway.

And in front of Will's eyes - reality floated in a creepy slow motion. And his brain with some unusual slowness was absorving information. Maybe that's the reason why he didn't realize what excatly was wrong in the first place. Even if everything was wrong.

From A to Z. And the realization of it hit like a thunder on the sunny day. It's almost hit his face with the good and painful slap, so he could finally wake up. Because apperantly, he's not awake. Will froze still watching Rachel walking out of the stage. Smile began to slide.

Not immediately! Gradually.  
With awareness. With shufflung a bunch of different options and understanding that non of them are right and he's the fool at the end of the day. Maybe he is? Yeah, sometimes he don't do the right things but he's not wrong this time.

Oh now, he know now. He knew it. They both saw a thunder coming and did nothing to hide. Just stood there, hoping and ignoring.

Everything just became ten times worse. Smile was gone.

As swallowed he turned to Kurt. Oh, and Kurt is not an idiot either. He look at him with the same dead expression and his skin was paler than usual. They are the only ones who came to the minds.

And Rachel is still sleeping.

* * *

"Michael Jackson," after the last stroke on the blackboard, teacher turned to his students, "What do you know about him?"

"Dancer, singer, actor, black and white," Santana was the first one to speak and shrug her shoulders, "He was in the clip starred Macaulay Culkin".

"Who is that guy?" whispered Brittany.

All cheerleaders were sleepy today, because Sue made them wake up at five a.m to run ten laps aroud the school.

And Santana had to do fifteen because she came late.

Will almost nodded to her.

"He's a great performer," added Tina holding hands with Mike.  
"I think he's a chameleon," said Brittany quietly, "Have you seen his color skin?"  
"He's the king of pop," Finn said something for the first time during the rehearsal.  
"And why is that?"  
"He invented a lot of cool things."  
"Right," teacher nodded addressing to all present in the room, "He first did a visual accompaniment to his songs. Made a revolution in fashion industry by wearing black glove," he counted his achievements on his fingers, "He was the first one who did the moonwalk in 1983 and it became the most popular dance tehnique since then."

Not all of the kids were interested and not all eyes burned with enthusiasm. Of course, Mike Chang already came up with a bunch of dance numbers. Rachel sat quietly on the top riser and listened. Quinn didn't care at all. Brittany still didn't get the topic.

A few seconds of silence is everything Will need.

"Mr. Shue, just say the word," Mercedes couldn't take the pressure, "Do we have a Michael week?"

"Yes, Mercedes. It's Michael week," Will slightly bent over pulling a smile and lighting up everyone's faces. C'mon. All assignments are great until they have to make Journey's numbers again. Still Michael Jackson is respected in here, at least for his contribution to pop culture.

"Some kids at school don't know how the pop music began. It's time to remind them," he clapped his hands, "So pick any song you want and go for it."

The ring bell seemed too sudden and dramatic for the situation. Will paused and take a final breath. Students packed their bahs, squeak their chair and started talking loudly. He already wanted to go after his things, but stayed in place.

"Rachel," her name sounds different today. Rachel only maneged to get up a take one book, "Can I see you in my office?"

Even if she didn't want to, she would go. Even if she's tired of being late to classes, she'll be late again. When Rachel said no to him? He made an exception for her and Rachel will always make exceptions for him. They are each others exceptions in a strange way.

Will came in first and closed the door gently after Rachel. Usually he'd told her to sit down and he'd seat at his table and started a conversation about some boy or solo. It's not the case. Everything that has been the case with them - it's not anymore. Will was silent. The tension grew with every second. Silent coming from Will Schuester is never a good thing, but Rachel noticed something in _this_ silence.

It's too much pressure for her ears.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel broke the silence, but that broke was too loud either. She sounds so innocent. She slowly walked over to the table and leaned against the edge.

"Have you red the script? Rocky Horror?" not even thinking for a second, he answered a question with a question. Hell he couldn't hold himself, it've gone too far now. It always does when he ends up with Rachel. Will looked concerned, but his voice is neutral. Is has no color. It's dead. He tried not to slap her with the facts.

If a second ago he was holding on to a table, now he just folded his arms on his chest.

"No, but—" she bumped into her own thoughts, when she noticed him closing his eyes and licking lips. Not good, "But we did a production earlier so I remember the role of Janet and her songs—"

"There's a kiss."

He said that as quietly as he possibly could. Like that word was forbidden to speak in Rachel's company. Like he's already in jail for saying one word.

Just a word. Yeah, kiss, who would've thought. There are worse words than this one.

"What?" no, she heard the word, but—

but...

"A kiss," he had to repeat and finally meet her disconcerted look, "The last scene. Brad and Janet are kissing"

Why did he already felt like a violator of the law? He felt like the last jerk on earth just for saying indecent word out loud. No, Rachel is his problem. He behaved like schoolboy virgin at the party. And he had right, cause he is Brad and she is Janet. What a fucking coincidence. And an urgent need to do something.

Look into each other and be stubbornly silent, for example, is a terrible idea.

"I don't wanna miss it," said Rachel on the exhale, understanding how foolish her behaviour is. She's nervous. She tried to calm her breathing down. What she said means: I'm ready to kiss my teacher, because I put my career first.

"Right, you don't," he even smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "That's why I will refuse."

" ," interrupted Rachel, although her voice treacherously broke and nothing reassuring came to her mind. It's like... they had already kissed. It happened it here they are standing and looking, dying. No, but they had thoughts. God.

"No, Rachel. You can't say anything," the tone is still confident and she realizes that situation is more serious than it seemed. Someone's gonna leave.

She was so frightened and cold because of these thoughts, and, god, noone knew how bad they were.

"If you leave, my money and Kurt's won't be enough for the bus," her voice continued to break down, because suddenly she was scared. Scared and cold.

 _I hope he doesn't think that I want to kiss him this bad, 'cause I'm not. I don't want it._

 _She's worried about the Nationals. Nothing personal._

It's true. Money of three actors would be enough but if two of them stay? Plan fails. Kiss for the money? They fell so low this time. No, if Rachel is ready to go over her principles, Will isn't. And will never be.

Situation is deadlocked.

God, why didn't they just made another bake sale?


End file.
